A Season of Death
by TheJesusFreak777
Summary: Stripe is a rogue who lives near the Clans, and is horrified to find herself fallen in love with one, and soon she will find out how much of a mistake she made. Previously posted under my other account, junebugz21.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you're reading this, you probably got the notice from my other account that I changed accounts and have now republished this. If that isn't the case, you've stumbled across a wondrously once- very popular Warriors fanfiction. (I do not mean to sound rude or arrogant, but I mean, it had like over 40 reviews). I do not know when all of it shall be published. I do not know when I will update it. Yours truly, TheJesusFreak777 (or as some of you may know me, junebugz21)**

I felt a cold wind ruffle my fur, a sign of the already-here leaf-bare. It was dark out, and there was no way I could stop the snow silently falling from above. I shook my pelt out and shifted my paws. There was no way I would be able to see him if he didn't hurry up.

I was on the outskirts of the Clan territory, where he told me it would be safe enough for a rogue like me. I was still uneasy about trespassing, but he assured me that I would be fine. If a patrol of warriors saw me…I tried not to think about it.

I was ready to turn back when a familiar scent wafted over me. I closed my eyes, and for a heartbeat, the forest vanished, along with the territories. He gazed at me, love in his amber eyes. I would have been perfectly content to stay there all night, but he nudged me with his muzzle, and breathed in my ear, "Come on. It's too cold out here. I brought you a shrew." He pushed the fresh-kill forward with one paw.

"We can go to my den," I offered, and he touched his nose to mine in agreement. I bounded through the thick snow, eager to get warm. I waved my tail to show him where I'd moved my den.

He grumbled, "It's so blasted cold out here. Only a mouse-brain would be out here at a time like this."

I turned on him teasingly. "Doesn't that make us mouse-brains?"

He blinked and shrugged, shaking out his fur. "Guess so, but only a mouse-brain wouldn't come out here to see you." He slipped inside the cave. I sat down and bit into the shrew, before glancing at him, embarrassed. "Do you want any?"

He shook his head, eyes dark. "Most of the Clan is starving, Stripe. The kits wail because their mothers have no milk. One of our elders have died of cold, and Spiderleg is about to retire, but he's as thin as a fern. I'll go hunting later, Stripe."

I glanced at the shrew, suddenly my appetite gone. He shook his head impatiently. "Eat it, Stripe."

I nodded as he continued. "One of our warriors, Blossomfall, chased a squirrel over the ShadowClan border. A cat-Toadfoot, I think-wounded her badly. She came back all bloody. They think she'll be dead by nightfall tomorrow."

"Should you be here?" I whispered.

"No. I'd be an extra mouth to feed. They think I'm out hunting." He paused, and glanced at me. "I can stay here until predawn. I'll be on a hunting patrol after dawn." He gave me a comforting lick. "I won't be able to come tomorrow. There's a Gathering."

I curled up beside him, out tails twining. He touched his nose to my ear, and I let him curl up on the stone beside me. Blissful delight settled over me, and he began grooming my fur. I shook my head impatiently. "Have you ever thought about kits?" I breathed in his ear.

He tensed beside me. "W-why?"

I gazed back at him. "I'm expecting kits, Lionblaze."

He purred loudly. He wrapped his tail around me, and I felt warmth spread over me as sleep eventually took me.

A gentle paw prodded me awake. "Stripe," he whispered in my ear, "it's time for me to go. I'll see you the night after this one." He hesitated. "I'll find your den myself. It isn't safe for you to go past the border. Bramblestar might send patrols out hunting that far, and he's been in a foul mood ever since Squirrelflight kitted and Dustpelt stepped in for temporary deputy." He licked my ear. "I caught some rabbits. I left you one." He pointed his tail at the small heap of fresh-kill. "A rabbit warren's just nearby. I gave you a young rabbit, and I'll take the other two to camp." He gave me a reassuring purr. "I'm so happy about our kits, Stripe."

Then he was gone.

I heard my stomach grumble and I bit into the rabbit, already looking forward to my next meeting with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Again, this was once on my old account. I will be updating with a new chapter (one that was not on my other fanfiction) probably within a few weeks, I can make no promises, however.**

I bounded through the snow, feeling frost crunch underneath my feet and ice piercing my paws. I took off after the squirrel, hunger making me bone-weary after two days without food. I knew what Lionblaze would say. "You need to work on your technique." But I was starving. I caught a whiff of Clan scent and realized I'd strayed close to the border. ShadowClan. I felt a pang as the squirrel took off into ShadowClan territory. My paws itched to chase it. I knew I could catch it if I wanted to. Then I remembered Lionblaze's warning about the young cat-Blossomfall-who had been injured badly by a warrior.

I turned around and began following a scent trail-vole. I scented it near the stream, and pinpointing the prey, I almost pounced when another cat jumped in, biting the creature's neck. My fur bristled in surprise. I stared into a cat's eye. "Motor!" I exclaimed. "That was my vole!"

He glanced up. The former kittypet was a better hunter than most rogues in the area, even better than some warriors. "Well, Stripe, now that Marigold has a litter of kits…I have to hunt for all of us." He blinked at me. "You can take the vole. I already have a shrew here."

"You caught it," I insisted. But my stomach growled in protest. "Oh, all right. Thanks, Motor." I hesitated. "I didn't know Marigold was going to have kits!"

He ducked his head. "Yeah, well, there are five little ones. Two she-cats and three toms. Cute little things, you know."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I'm expecting."

"Really?" Motor exclaimed. I nodded uncertainly as he asked, "Who's the father?"

I blinked, not knowing if I should tell him it was a Clan cat. "Oh, just a cat," I said hastily. "He was here for a few moons. Left a couple days ago." I felt bad lying to Motor, one of the only decent cats I knew around here.

"A loner?" Motor curled his lip. "One came by and stole some prey. A ThunderClan cat caught him. Killed him on the spot for stealing a mangy old warbler. Prey's been scarcer this leaf-bare than I've ever seen it."

"Who killed him?" I asked quietly. Most of us knew the Clan cats. Motor and Marigold had both been invited to join ShadowClan, and Lionblaze always told me I was welcome to join the Clan.

Motor hesitated. "Some she-cat. Ivypool? She was complaining to me over the border that the WindClan cats were stealing prey and chasing hares over the border. This was oh, yesterday? She buried the cat so no one in her Clan would notice-it against the Warrior Code to kill cats, you know. Saw me there and told me to keep my mouth shut or I was next." The fur bristled along his spine. "How dare she? Anyways, she told me a few cats died. A ShadowClan cat caught this she-cat on their territory and she died of infection the night before. Then she said several kits died of hunger, and whitecough's in the apprentice den, and a warrior's got greencough and this elder has blackcough. The medicine cat already gave up on healing him." Motor shrugged. "Maybe a thaw is coming soon. I hope so. One of the kits already has a cough."

"Have you ever thought about joining a Clan?" I asked.

"Well, yeah," Motor admitted. "ShadowClan is okay. They let me take a tour of the camp to decide if I would stay or not. Some of the warriors were once rogues. There's a half-Clan cat-Tawnypelt. She's nice. Her mate's the deputy. Blackstar, the leader, is not someone you'd want to get in a fight with. They're good cats."

I shrugged. "ThunderClan sounds nice," I said casually.

Motor's eyes widened. "No, they don't. The old leader, Fire something, made them all kittypets and loners and half-Clan and softies. Now, Bramblestar has 'em driving out any strays in the territory. In leaf-fall, I was going to ask for some herbs for Marigold when she was expecting. This cat clawed my pelt off-it was Thornclaw, I think-and I still didn't get any herbs. You'd have to be friends with a cat in their Clan if you wanted to be accepted."

I shrugged. "What about the other Clans?"

"No. They aren't very…generous. ShadowClan is the best at the moment, and trust me-you don't want to live there. It's not as good as this." He yawned. "Well, Marigold will be wondering where I am. Good to see you, Stripe. Congratulations!" He hesitated and shot a nervous glance at the trees around us. He said in a lower voice, almost a whisper, "Be careful. Splash, Log, Reed, and Blast have been hanging around. Up to no good, I imagine. A lot of rogues and loners and even a few mouse-brained Clan cats left their home and joined them." My blood ran cold as he added, "I was in the spruce near the ShadowClan border and saw Splash talking to a ThunderClan cat, outside of the territory. They must be planning something." He shook his fur out. "Take the vole, and make it to your den quickly, before anyone else sees you."

I nodded. "But what would my brothers be doing with Splash?"

Motor gave my ear a quick lick. "Reed and Blast think it's better for hunting. I saw Reed with Splash, and he looked happy." With a purr, he added, "I think he's in love."

The thought was not as amusing for me as it was for Motor, but I knew he meant well. I picked up the vole and headed for the direction of my den. I wondered if Lionblaze would come tonight. As I was slipping inside, I caught a familiar scent. "Lionblaze?"

He purred in agreement. I saw sadness in his eyes as he entered, though. "Hey, Stripe. How are you?"

"Okay." I breathed in his warm scent. "I talked to Motor, a rogue near here. He said that he spoke to a ThunderClan warrior. He said that there's illness in your dens, and Blossomfall died of infection. He said a few kits did, too."

He looked somber. "It's true. Toadfoot killed her." A low growl rumbled in his throat. "I swear to StarClan, when I get my paws on him, he'll be sorry." He took a deep breath. "I was close to the kits. They were a…a friend's of mine. She lost her entire litter, and her oldest son has whitecough, but it's near greencough. Jayfeather doesn't know what to do with Spiderleg-he's the one with blackcough." Lionblaze sat down with a sigh. Cinderheart-she's the one whose kits died- is heartbroken. She's got more kits on the way, and she won't eat anything. I'm worried about her."

"How are you?" I whispered.

"Hungry," he admitted. "But you need the prey more than I do." I looked at him doubtfully and pushed the vole to him. "Eat. We can share. I don't even know when the last time you ate was. I don't think you even know. I ate yesterday. We can share."

He sighed. "Fine, Stripe." He nibbled on the vole. "Cinderheart would love this," he commented. "Vole's her favorite."

I stared at him, curious. "How do you know that?"

"Cinderheart and I have been in the same den since we were kits. She's only a moon or so older than me. She was friends with my sister, too."

I nodded. "My brothers are around here somewhere. Is your sister a warrior, or is she a-"

"She's dead," he answered hoarsely. I nodded and fell silent. He gave me a quick lick. "When are the kits due?"

"I'm guessing s few moons. It'll still be leaf-bare." I bit into the stringy vole meat and wrinkled my nose. "You can take the rest back to your friend. Tell her that it's crowfood, or something like that."

He looked dubious. "I'm breaking the Warrior Code by being here," he pointed out. "And for eating that vole. Do you know how badly some WindClan cats are punished for breaking the Warrior Code? Onestar doesn't want any traitors in his Clan. Bramblestar is better, and less suspicious, but…Dustpelt is very angry since the Dark Forest attacked."

I licked his ear. "I can tell you can't stay long. You're worried about your friend, and about you're Clan. You should go. I can hunt for myself. You can visit me later."

He opened his mouth to protest, then thought better of it. "Okay, Stripe, if you're so certain…" I watched as he slipped through the forest, heading for his Clan.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3, read and review. This was previously posted under my old account. **

Lionblaze-ThunderClan

The mouse was heavy in my jaws as I walked into camp. Sorreltail's eyes flashed over at me accusingly, and Berrynose let out a low growl. I dropped my meager prey in front of the fresh-kill pile, and glanced back at Rosepetal, confused. "What happened?"

She took a deep breath, her eyes closed. "Thrushpaw is dead." Hazeltail let out a wail of pain in the nursery. Thornclaw was beside his mate, looking anguished over his son's death.

I gazed back at her. "How did he die?"

"He was out hunting by himself," Rosepetal whispered. "He ran out in WindClan territory. Emberfoot and Heathertail caught him." Her voice cracked. "You're…You're his mentor. You were supposed to be there, is what Sorreltail and Berrynose think. Hazeltail and Thornclaw don't blame you, but there's a lot in the Clan that agree with Sorreltail."

It shocked me that Sorreltail would be so outspoken against me. I turned to Rosepetal. "You should be in the nursery…Foxleap will be worried about you."

She shook her head stubbornly. "I want to sit vigil. You had better go see Bramblestar. Squirrelflight's in the nursery, so Dustpelt's still deputy. Good luck." She brushed against me reassuringly. I nodded and clambered up the icy rocks. Birchfall let out a hiss when he saw me and ducked into the warriors' den. I sat down on the moss in front of Bramblestar and Dustpelt, who were arguing. They stopped when they saw me. "Lionblaze," Bramblestar meowed, disapproval clear in his voice. "I suppose you know your apprentice is dead?"

I hung my head. "Yes."

"Is it your fault?"

"No!" I snarled. "I was out hunting alone, and I told Thrushpaw to stay in his den. He didn't."

"Why didn't you bring him? The Clan needs food, Lionblaze." Dustpelt sounded doubtful, but less angry than usual.

"I hunted with him at dawn. He was tired, and we went for a training session. We also went hunting later. He went out alone last night? What for?"

"He wasn't alone," Bramblestar corrected. My blood ran cold as he added, "Your daughter, Heronpaw was with him."

"Is she okay?" I demanded.

"Heronpaw is fine. Brightheart found her in time. She's got a few cuts and scratches, that's it." Bramblestar sighed. "Cinderheart is worried out of her mind. I know that you two have…split, I suppose-but your kits are still your kits. She lost a litter in the nursery and has another litter on the way. Your children are ill. Your son, Fogpaw, has greencough. Lionblaze, we've lost more cats this leaf-bare then when we did on the Great Journey. You can't neglect your duties."

"Those cats out there," I mewed hesitantly, "They blame me. But it's not m fault!"

"Lionblaze," Dustpelt murmured quietly, "You need to go sit vigil. Rosepetal is out there, and she barely knew Thrushpaw, and she's got a litter of kits due in less than a quarter moon!" To Bramblestar he mewed, "Our nursery is full, and leaf-bare has just started. We need to send out more hunting patrols, and the way WindClan and ShadowClan are at the moment, we need to do some battle training."

Bramblestar hesitated. "I can start combining the border patrols and the hunting," he offered. "And we need to look for herbs. Send Quietpaw on the next patrol to the old Twoleg nest. But he'll be grieving for his brother. Send him tomorrow. Foxleap, Dovewing, Cherrywhisker, and Sprucefang are still on patrol. Go ahead and send Graystripe, Millie, and Mousewhisker hunting."

Dustpelt nodded and followed me down the Highlegde. "Good luck, Lionblaze," he muttered as he addressed the remaining cats. I approached the body splayed out in the middle of the clearing. Heronpaw, my daughter, was already there, cobwebs plastered to her wounds. Thornclaw and Hazeltail sat in the shadows of the warriors' den, wailing over their son's death. Quietpaw, Jayfeather's new apprentice, sat between Thistlepaw, his sister, and Heronpaw. I curled up next to my former apprentice. Rosepetal crouched beside me, her eyes glittering with sadness. She glanced up as Foxleap and Dovewing raced into the camp without fresh-kill, followed by Cherrywhisker, Poppyfrost's only daughter, and Sprucefang, Brightheart's only son. Sprucefang held a sparrow in his jaws. Foxleap hurried to his mate's side. "Rosepetal! You need to get in the nursery," he fretted.

She shook her cream-colored head and continued her vigil.

As the shadows lengthened and the moon came out, cats came out of the dens. Jayfeather and Quietpaw rubbed herbs onto Thrushpaw's fur as StarClan welcomed his spirit. "May StarClan watch over you, Thrushpaw. You died a warrior's death." Hazeltail let out a cry of pain. I wondered if my apprentice would be welcomed in StarClan, or e Dark Forest. No one said anything, but it was possible. Some of the Dark Forest had retreated.

Night came and went. Briefly I thought of Stripe, and pain filled me as I realized I'd have to stop seeing her. Rosepetal stood stiffly at dawn and stretched, looking agonized. "I'll get Purdy. My father is in no shape to help bury him." She turned to Thistlepaw, whose ragged tortoiseshell pelt was spiked up against the cold. "Are you going to help with the burial?" She nodded and prodded Quietpaw. The black and white tom blinked. "I have to help Jayfeather collect catmint. I'm going on a patrol soon." Thistlepaw and Rosepetal slipped inside the elders' den. Purdy emerged, looking tired, and the three began hauling the body outside the thorn barrier.

Hazeltail watched before slipping inside her den. Thornclaw stopped beside me, and I braced myself for some accusations. "I don't blame you, Lionblaze."

I nodded slightly and he followed his mate. I joined Dustpelt, Heronpaw, Brackenfur, Whitewing, Toadstep, Leafpool, Bumblestripe, and Ivypool. Dustpelt split us up in two groups. I gestured to my patrol-Heronpaw, Leafpool, and Bumblestripe. "We're going hunting at the edge of the territory, near the old badger set. We might be able to talk to some ShadowClan patrols and see how bad it is. Tell them to keep away from the streams, now that they've frozen over."

"I don't think anyone will forget Flametail's death, let alone his own Clan," Bumblestripe meowed irritably. He took off in the forest, weaving between trees. I stopped at the stream's bank, near the ShadowClan border. Smelling a shrew, I crept forward, careful not to disturb the creature. Suddenly a massive paw swept down on it, crushing the animal. I got out of my hunter's crouch and glared at the attacker. He had ShadowClan scent. Ferretclaw. "Get out of our territory!"

"Have I crossed the border?" he demanded. To my shock, the shrew had been killed white on the scent markers. I waited for him to claim the shrew. "You can keep it," he snarled. "We've found a carrion place nearby. We don't need the shrew, but I can tell you do." He eyed my ragged pelt and stepped into his own boundaries. For a moment he seemed sad. To my surprise, his hostility seemed to be dissolving. Leafpool stepped into the clearing.

"Hi, Ferretclaw. How's ShadowClan?" Her voice was polite but reserved.

"Fine," he mewed. "We lost a few kits in the cold, and Scorchfur has whitecough."

"Thrushpaw died," I admitted. Ferretclaw looked at me sympathetically.

"Good luck," he meowed. "Some of the trees are falling in our territory from the frost. One hit my apprentice, and she's got a broken foreleg now." I nodded gratefully. "Bye." He waved his tail in farewell as Leafpool and I made our way back to the badger set.

Bumblestripe had a small chipmunk in his mouth. Heronpaw, who still looked upset over her denmate's death, had a mouthful of herbs. I glanced at Leafpool, who was scooping up moss for Jayfeather. We headed back for the camp.

"I'll feed the elders," Bumblestripe offered. I nodded and headed for the nursery. Cinderheart glanced up. "Is that for us?" her eyes were wary. I nodded. "Take it."

"Lionblaze," she whispered. "Can we start over? Heronpaw and Fogpaw barely know you, and I don't want our other kits to be like that." I hesitated, and nodded, guilt welling up inside me as I thought of Stripe.

A screech came from the clearing, and instantly I slipped outside. Foxleap paced the Highledge. "What's going on?" I demanded.

"Rosepetal's kitting!"

"So soon?" Spiderleg croaked, looking worried about his daughter. "Its several days early." Ill as he was, he shambled over to the medicine cat's den.

I was beginning to realize we had no senior queens, with Ferncloud dead from the Dark Forest attack and Daisy when a branch fell on her while she was outside the camp. Rosepetal let out another screech, and Foxleap slithered down the Highledge. "Let me go in there!" he begged Quietpaw, who was carrying a bundle of herbs to the apprentice den, where Fogpaw was.

Quietpaw put down the herbs. "I can't let you. You'd only cause panic. Rosepetal will be fine." His eyes gave away his fear, and he hurried along with his duties.

I turned to Foxleap. "Go hunting. Do something .He's right, Foxleap."

He looked like he wanted to rush to his mate's aid, but he nodded. "She'll be hungry."

Spiderleg came out of the medicine den. "She's losing blood. Jayfeather's never had something like this happen. We don't know what to do."

"Oh no!" Toadstep exclaimed. "Get Hazeltail! She's the most experienced!" He blundered into the warrior's den and woke the cat. She blinked and walked into the medicine den. After a heartbeat she came out. "The first kit is coming."

A wail of agony split the air, and I saw Squirrelflight looking uneasy. Then a louder wail, so full of agony I had to cover my ears. I turned to see Foxleap padding into the camp, a skinny mouse in his mouth. "How is she?"

"One kit's coming."

He nodded and sat down in the clearing. Spiderleg looked ill. Quietpaw rushed to help the old tomcat. Leafpool stood up.

At sunhigh Hazeltail came out of the den, looking exhausted. "Three kits," she told Foxleap, "all dead."

He let out a wail of anguish and burst into the medicine den. I waited as Jayfeather emerged, looking upset. "How's Rosepetal?"

"Tired, and shocked," he mewed. "She's lost a lot of blood. I don't know what to do." He glanced at Leafpool, who shrugged helplessly. "There are two kits who survived. I didn't know Rosepetal was going to have so many. A tom and a she-cat. She wants to call the tom Beechkit, and the she-cat Milkkit."

Foxleap came out, looking anguished. "Two are alive." He sighed loudly. "I was going to be a father of five. I lost my sons and my daughter." He turned to Jayfeather. "Will she live?"

"She should, if she doesn't get infected by illness. She's very weak, and the two kits are even weaker."

Foxleap nodded. We left him and I joined my littermate. "How's Fogpaw?"

"Your son is getting worse," he admitted. "Not very bad for greencough, but he's not recovering."

I nodded, not pleased by the answer. "I'm going to go hunting later with Icecloud, Thistlepaw, and Moleclaw. Do you want Quietpaw to come?"

"Yes, if you don't care."

I nodded and headed for my den. Amberbreeze glanced up. "How is she?"

"Not good," I growled. "Three of her kits are dead." Amberbreeze shuddered and curled up next to Toadstep.

I blinked as a half moon rose into the sky. I saw Jayfeather talking to Quietpaw, who nodded and left camp on his own. I bounded after him. "Where are you going?"

"Jayfeather wants me to go to the Moonpool alone."

"Who can make you a medicine cat? Isn't there a ceremony?"

"He said that Kestrelflight and Littlecloud know how to conduct it, since they both have apprentices." Quietpaw looked uneasy. "I'm late, Lionblaze." I knew he'd had a long few days, with his brother dead and then Rosepetal's kitting. "Fine," I grunted. "Go. But be careful of WindClan."

He nodded and disappeared.

I wondered how Cinderheart was, and I felt warmth at the thought of us being on good terms now. Then Stripe, who I would have to give up.

A shriek came from camp. What now? I thought resentfully.

Bramblestar looked tired. "Spiderleg is dead."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-Okay, so Bramblestar's out of character. Hate it? Love it? Review! Again, once posted under other account. **

Lionblaze-ThunderClan

Spiderleg was dead.

"The blackcough weakened him," Jayfeather explained softly. "Then his daughter had her kits, and the excitement did something to his heart. I don't know if he could breathe, with the cough. He died."

"He had a warrior's heart." Bramblestar mewed quietly. "May StarClan light your path, Spiderleg."

Bramblestar blinked and headed towards Highledge. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here by the Highledge!"

Foxleap emerged from the medicine den, sitting close to the entrance where he could watch his mate. Jayfeather sat down nearby, and I realized Quietpaw was still at the Moonpool. Sandstorm came out of the warriors' den, looking tired. Toadstep's kits, which were born before Blossomfall's death, streamed out of the nursery, excited. They didn't realize that Spiderleg had just died.

"Spiderleg is dead," Bramblestar announced. Mousewhisker, Spiderleg's former apprentice, let out a cry of shock and outrage.

"We will hold a vigil later tonight." Bramblestar leapt down the Highledge, looking sad.

Sandstorm raised her tail. "I am old," she growled, as if it were a surprise. "I want to retire into the elders' den."

"Me, too," Graystripe put in. He was shivering in the cold. "Bramblestar, I will have a nest in that den tonight, ceremony or not."

Bramblestar blinked in surprise. "We will hold a ceremony tomorrow, my friends." He blinked at Toadstep. "May I speak with you? His gaze swiveled to Leafpool, then Foxleap, and finally me. "You three, also." We headed for Bramblestar's den.

"Toadstep, your kits are old enough to be apprenticed."

Toadstep blinked proudly. "Yes, they are."

"Do you care if these three mentor them? We need more apprentices and warriors, Toadstep."

"I don't care a bit," he answered. "Bramblestar, I do have one issue-my kits are only five moons old."

"Yes?" Bramblestar didn't even blink.

Toadstep looked uncomfortable. "It's against the Warrior Code, right? I mean, Brokenstar basically killed all those kit-warriors before they were even five moons old."

"WindClan has been apprenticing kits when they are four moons old. ShadowClan is the only Clan that is actually following the Warrior Code at times like this." His voice was icily unpleasant. "My mind is made up, Toadstep. It's safer for them in the apprentices' den than that nursery. It's got greencough all over it."

Toadstep looked like he wanted to protest, but he relented. "Fine," he snapped. "My father's dead. Have you thought of that? How many more cats will die before newleaf? Rosepetal's very weak," he added, mentioning his littermate's vulnerability. "And there are too many cats in the nursery and elders' den. We need to expand the dens."

I held my breath, staring into Bramblestar's eyes. He looked furious. "Your kits will be fine," he hissed through gritted teeth. "Or do you doubt your leader?"

Toadstep didn't flinch. "You have no kits of your own," he growled, making me cringe. "You have no idea what it's like to lose one, or your mate."

Bramblestar's gaze flashed to me, looking angry. His claws were unsheathed, digging into the frozen roots of a maple. "Toadstep, would you rather have your kits stay in the nursery their entire lives? Or thrown out into the snow?"

He can't be serious. Staring into the leader's eyes, I realized he was serious. Leafpool looked on uncertainly, while Foxleap looked shocked and uncomfortable, glancing back at the camp entrance every few heartbeats.

Toadstep held Bramblestar's gaze for another moment before muttering an apology. His claws unhooked from the bark and he glanced at Leafpool. "You will have Sootoaw." He turned around and glared at Foxleap. "You'll mentor Moonpaw." Then he glanced at me. "I was originally going to give Stonepaw to Sandstorm, since you, Lionblaze, have already had a failed apprentice." I flattened my ears and let out a hiss. Like other warriors hadn't mentored cats that eventually passed away. Look at Thornclaw.

Bramblestar rambled on. "I haven't decided if it was your fault or not, Lionblaze, but he was your apprentice. I don't care if you had a prophecy about you, or that you mentored Dovewing pretty well. You failed Thrushpaw, and he died. You're responsible."

Foxleap gaped at the leader, now fully aware what the dark tabby's anger was directed at. Leafpool's eyes widened, but she didn't interfere. I knew that when she had been a medicine cat, she would have Bramblestar eating deathberries if he had said that much.

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes. "We lost a good cat because of you, Lionblaze. You…are a disgrace to ThunderClan."

Foxleap found his voice. "Bramblestar, Lionblaze tried his best. He fought like a StarClan cat in the Dark Forest battle. He-He didn't mean for Thrushpaw to die."

Toadstep scowled at his leader. I bet he would have jumped at Bramblestar for a couple of mousetails. Leafpool exhaled slowly. "Bramblestar…" Her voice was shaky.

"You listen here, you load of fox dung," Toadstep snarled. "Go to the Dark Forest, for all I care. I'm in charge of kits, you remember it, Bramblestar. They won't be apprenticed until they're six moons old. You gave Lionblaze another apprentice just to see if he'll mess up, to see  
if he's Prophecy material." He shot me an apologetic glance. "You want him out of the Clan. You want him gone."

The cat I had believed had been my father wanted me dead. Or gone. At least out of the way for some absurd reason. Leafpool suddenly looked threatening. "You dare touch a hair on his pelt, I swear by StarClan that I will send you straight back to the Dark Forest."

Bramblestar flattened his ears. Foxleap extended his claws. What did Leafpool mean, back to the Dark Forest?

If we attacked him here, so close to the camp, a cat would notice. We would be exiled as traitors. If we all fought together, we had a chance of killing him….But certainly a cat would be injured.

Toadstep lashed his tail. "If you don't want to follow the Warrior Code, I think I'll leave ThunderClan. ShadowClan will welcome me. They welcome cats with kits, or something to offer, like a new warrior. Good-bye, Bramblestar." He lingered for a heartbeat longer before coming out of the camp with a herd of kits. A dark gray tom mewled piteously. A silver tabby let out a protest, while a smoky black cat arched his back in anger. Bramblestar stopped their father.

"You mean to take your kits and yourself to ShadowClan? Blackstar is an old fool. Who's to say that when Rowanclaw takes over, he'll run you out?"

"It's a risk I'll have to take." Toadstep turned to me. "I pity you, Lionblaze. Tell Rosepetal….Tell her father watches the both of us."

Then he was gone.

Foxleap drew a shaky breath. Fear shone in his eyes. Leafpool looked like she wanted to rip out Bramblestar's throat. I watched as the black and white tail-tip of Toadstep disappeared in the undergrowth.

"Rosepetal will be heartbroken," Foxleap whispered to Leafpool. "First the kits, which took all her energy and we found out three were dead. Then Spiderleg's blackcough, and now this. She loved those kits like they were hers, even if Cinderheart looked after them for a while."

"Shut up, mouse-brain," I hissed under my breath.

"Go back to camp," Bramblestar ordered. "Don't breathe a word to any other cat." He leaned forward threateningly.

Foxleap nodded vigorously. Rosepetal and Beechkit and Milkkit were at stake. Leafpool looked angry and upset, but she turned around and stalked away. I forced my numb paws to move.

"Not you, Lionblaze."

Foxleap whirled around, eyes wide with fear. Leafpool dug her claws in the hard ground.

"Fine," I called. "Go ahead back, Leafpool, Foxleap. I'll meet up with you later." I waited until they were out of sight. "What do you want?" I snarled at Bramblestar.

"Why in StarClan did you let him die?" Bramblestar hissed. His eyes were full of pain and sorrow.

I froze. "Thrushpaw's death was not my fault, Bramblestar. He disobeyed orders and crossed into WindClan territory. I taught him not to, and where the borders were, but he's just an apprentice-"

"I don't mean him," Bramblestar growled. I blinked at him uncertainly as he went on. "I meant Firestar."

"I didn't kill him. You were there, Bramblestar! Tigerstar killed him." The cat I had so long believed was my father tensed as I continued. "The Dark Forest cats took his last lives."

"Russetfur took his second life," Bramblestar pointed out, almost offhandedly. "You were there, closer than any of us. You could've stopped her. You could have gotten her away quicker." His voice was harsh and it shook me to the bone, making me wonder if I ever really had known this cat.

"Ask any cat in our Clan," I retorted hotly, "if they blame me for Firestar's death."

I waited for Bramblestar to see the sense in my words, to reexamine his thoughts. He didn't. "I don't need their word, Lionblaze. I was there. I saw you kill him!"

"You listen here, you big pile of fox dung," I snarled, my claws unsheathed and clawing at the forest floor. The cold stung the tips of my claws. "I didn't lay a paw on Firestar, and you know it."

"You killed him. You did."

I ignored him and whipped around, my paws finding their way to camp. Amberbreeze glanced up, looking defeated. "Is it true he left?"

"Yes," I answered quietly, and she collapsed. Jayfeather scurried out of his den and sniffed her pelt.

"Get some coltsfoot." He sat down next to the pale ginger cat. Her mother, Brightheart, looked shocked as she entered through the thorn barrier. Jayfeather checked her breathing.

"What's wrong?" Brightheart demanded. Cloudtail was at her side, staring down in horror at their kit.

"She collapsed. I have no idea why…." Jayfeather glanced at me. "Why?"

"She learned that Toadstep was gone. He and the kits left for ShadowClan." I felt anger at Bramblestar, and I was about to take my rage out on something, someone.

Sprucefang burst through the camp. "WindClan is attacking!" He was missing fur around his haunches and one eye was swollen.

"What in the name of StarClan could happen next?" Dustpelt growled. "Jayfeather, is Quietpaw still at the Moonpool?"

"Yes, he should be back anytime."

Dustpelt turned to Sprucefang. "Where's Bramblestar? He ordered you to patrol the borders and hunt there. He needs to issue a patrol…" No one answered, and Foxleap and Leafpool shot me uneasy looks. Dustpelt went on. "Lionblaze, Mousewhisker, Foxleap, Dovewing, Ivypool, Berrynose, Heronpaw, and Thistlepaw, go! Thistlepaw will be a messenger. Hurry!" He turned to Sprucefang. "How many?"

"Too many," he snarled. "Only Birchfall, Whitewing, and I were there."

With that, we took off, Dustpelt hollering for us to fight like rogues. Jayfeather ordered Brightheart to make a pulp for injured cats.

Sprucefang weaved between trees, leading us to the spot where the cats were fighting. Whitewing was pinned to the ground by Gorsetail, while Nightcloud loomed over her, lips peeled back in a snarl as she raked her stomach with thorn-sharp claws. Leaftail and Birchfall were locked in combat as the other WindClan cats were placing scent markers in our territory. Heathertail let out a hiss of rage. I sprang at her, claws out, and she whirled around in shock. I was dimly aware of Mousewhisker rolling across the ground, blood spilling onto the ice over the stream. Nightcloud dealt several powerful blows to his head.

I pinned Heathertail down. "You killed Thrushpaw." I lifted one paw, ready to kill her. Whiskernose bowled me over. Easily I kicked him away and pinned Heathertail down. It was impossible to imagine that I had once loved this cat.

"You gave me up," she snarled. "I loved you, Lionblaze! You had kits with her." Her voice had dropped low. "Your little daughter will never become a warrior, if I can help it." She kicked out at me, but I nimbly dodged aside and clawed her ears.

Suddenly she kicked out, claws digging into my stomach. It came as a shock. My powers! I felt blood well up in my cuts and I bit into her throat, tossing her onto the ice. Her eyes widened with fear as the ice cracked underneath her paws. Suddenly she fell.

"Heathertail!" Emberfoot cried, shoving me out of the way. His claws skittered on the ice. "Heathertail!"

"She's gone," I growled. Good riddance.

The dark gray tom clawed frantically at the ice, and for a heartbeat I saw a face stare up in agony. Heathertail.

Then the face disappeared.

Emberfoot flung his head back in a wail of pain. He turned on me. "You killed her. She was expecting my kits. Our kits. You killed them!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this is really short, but the next chapter will be longer. Disclaimer: Previously posted under my old account.**

Stripe-Outside of ShadowClan Territory

I held my breath as I saw him come through the grass. I bounded over to Lionblaze, feeling like a kit. I drank in his warm scent. "Hey," I breathed. "I've missed you."

He murmured something inaudible. I licked his ear. "Come on. My den's warm."

He nodded and followed me. I scraped my paw on an icy rock and hissed. I licked up the blood, glancing back before continuing onto the path. He sat down between me and the entrance of the cave.

"Listen, Stripe, I have to tell you something."

"What?" I asked quietly.

"I can't see you anymore," he blurted. "I'm loyal to ThunderClan." I blinked at him, upset, as he went on. "It's not that I don't love you, I do. But my Clan needs me, and I can't be there for them when I'm here every night. WindClan attacked yesterday. One of their warriors attacked me, and I kicked her through the ice on the frozen stream. She-She died, because of me, Stripe. I'm tired in the day, and I can't hunt. I didn't mean to kill Heathertail," he added. "But she slipped through the ice, and drowned. She was pregnant, Stripe." He blinked at me, looking anguished. "I'm sorry. I love you, and I'll be proud of the kits, but I can't do this anymore."

Pain filled my chest. "You don't have to come everyday," I protested. "Once a moon or something like that. Or come back in new-leaf."

"I'll see you in new-leaf," he growled. "But my loyalties are to ThunderClan, not you. I won't see you every night. Just once, when the kits are born." I nodded, feeling lost. He turned around; his fur bristled up against the cold.

"I love you, Lionblaze," I called. He gave no sign of having heard me.

"I love you, Lionblaze," I whispered. Even here, he can't hear me.


	6. Chapter 6

Lionblaze-ThunderClan

The wounds healed quickly. Sprucefang was Jayfeather's biggest worry, with a swollen eye, but he too, recovered. I was shocked at my own wound inflicted by Heathertail, and Jayfeather was worried. It wasn't deep, but the fact that I had been injured was scary enough.

Rosepetal recovered enough from her kitting to help Jayfeather treat the wounded, and Amberbreeze had regained consciousness enough to fall back asleep. My dreams were haunted by Heathertail staring up at me through the ice and Emberfoot wailing. Stripe occasionally entered my thoughts, but I would always push it away.

Bramblestar hopped out onto Highledge. It was nearly sunhigh, and so far, the whole Clan had to share a single thrush. The queens and the elders split it between them so that every cat got a decent mouthful before passing it on to the next cat.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here by the Highledge!"

I shared a puzzled glance with Jayfeather. "What this about?"

"Quietpaw had a vision at the Moonpool. We've figured out what it means, and then there was the battle with WindClan…"

I felt my pelt grow hot. "It wasn't my fault. She attacked me."

"Uh-huh." He sat down at the edge of the crowd and I went to join Cinderheart.

"There is a cat here that showed extreme courage during the battle against WindClan, and she is a strong young cat ready for her warrior name. Heronpaw, step forward."

Next to Thistlepaw, my daughter stepped forward. Cinderheart let out a gasp as she hurried forward. "Thornclaw, are you satisfied that your apprentice, Heronpaw, is ready to become a warrior?"

Pride rose inside me as Thornclaw answered. "Yes, she is ready."

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her as a warrior in her turn." He turned to Heronpaw. "Heronpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

It shocked me to see her pelt well-groomed, though every rib was clearly visible through her pelt. Cinderheart noticed too, and pressed against me. "I do," my daughter answered steadily.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Heronpaw, for now on, you will be known as Heronfrost. StarClan honors your battle skills and intelligence, and ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior." The Clan yowled, "Heronfrost! Heronfrost!" I blinked with pride as I stared at my daughter. Cinderheart let out a purr. Thistlepaw, a much younger apprentice who had just witnessed her first battle yesterday, ran up to Heronfrost. "I'll be alone in the den, now that Fogpaw's got greencough."

"You'll be a warrior in a moon or so. Icecloud's a great mentor for you." The new warrior gave the apprentice a reassuring lick.

Fogpaw lurched out of the medicine cat's den, staring at his sister in awe. She turned around and pressed against him. "You should be here with me, you know."

He shook his head, looking firm. "You deserve it. I heard you made Swallowtail very, very angry. Guess you fought good."

"She was brilliant," Mousewhisker mewed. "She chased Nightcloud past the border, halfway across the moor!"

Cinderheart purred again, looking happy, though there was a shadow of grief in her eyes. "Our o0ther kits would be apprentices now, Lionblaze."

I nodded softly, sharing her fear. Fogpaw was ill. Heronfrost was strong and healthy, but greencough could take down the most powerful leader.

Bramblestar went on. "I am happy to see we have so many warriors in our Clan." But his gaze lingered over Leafpool, Foxleap, and me. I felt a pang of protectiveness towards Heronfrost and Cinderheart. Quietpaw rushed Fogpaw back to his nest. Cinderheart lingered a moment longer before heading for the nursery, and Icecloud took her apprentice, Thistlepaw, to a hunting practice.

"The Gathering is tomorrow," Dustpelt meowed to Bramblestar. "Who are you bringing?"

He shrugged and went to the nursery. Cinderheart was in the nursery….I slipped past Dustpelt and went into the bramble den.

But Bramblestar was just visiting Squirrelflight, who was a moon away from kitting. I glanced at the ground, feeling self-conscious. Bramblestar glanced back at me, his eyes hardening. "Lionblaze, take Mousewhisker, Ivypool, and Poppyfrost hunting."

"What about Heronfrost?" I blurted. "Her vigil doesn't start until nightfall."

"Fine," he sniffed. "Take her."

I nodded, feeling the spike of tension in the air. Cinderheart waved her tail in farewell as we left. I nodded to Mousewhisker, who was still chatting with Heronfrost, and Poppyfrost, who was sharing tongues with Berrynose near the Highledge. Ivypool glared at me through narrowed eyes as I called her over from where she was sharing a meal with Bumblestripe and Briarlight. I felt a pang of guilt, knowing it was probably the only mouthful of prey she'd had in days. I waved my tail at her, and she gulped down her share before joining us. "Where we going?"

"Hunting," I answered. "Near the abandoned Twoleg nest."

"All the mice will be in the nest," Poppyfrost objected. "Why not go inside the nest?" Her amber eyes glittered at the prospect of hunting, and I realized she had a valid point.

"Okay," I agreed, but I had my own doubts. Ivypool took the lead as Heronfrost and Mousewhisker took the rear, continuing to talk. I felt a flash of impatience-they were scaring off the prey. By the look of Ivypool's twitching tail, she was irritated, too. But when I met Poppyfrost's eyes, she meowed softly, "Looks like your daughter has a mate."

I rolled my eyes. Heronfrost had never shown an interest in any cats. But she and Mousewhisker seemed like close friends. I shrugged in answer. "It's her choice. I mean, I can't do anything about it."

She blinked in agreement. "Cherrywhisker and Moleclaw hunted up here a few days ago. They didn't go in the nest, but they did catch a few mice. This is the best place to hunt so far."

I nodded and crawled up to the hole in the wall of the Twoleg nest. "C'mon, guys! I smell mice!"

Ivypool stalked off into a corner of the nest. I heard a squeak, proof that she'd made her kill. She sat up, a mouse dangling from her jaws. "It's skinny, but bigger than the prey we've found anywhere else." Mousewhisker and Heronfrost creeped up on a skinny rat at the top of a steep slope that led to another part of the nest. With a hiss Mousewhisker slammed his paw on its head, and Heronfrost darted forward to nip it sharply.

Poppyfrost angled her ears to a mouse that was staring in horror at the massacre of its rat companion. I nodded and she instantly jumped in front of it. Terrified, the creature ran straight into my paws.

We waited a little while longer to see if we could find more prey, but after several moments we all decided it was too cold to wait around too long. Ivypool caught a small chipmunk near the hollow. Then we dropped our prey on the pile. Dustpelt's eyes widened. "Where did you catch so much prey?"

Truthfully, I had seen apprentices catch more on their first assessment. But it was the most prey any cat had seen at one time this moon. "Ivypool caught the chipmunk near the hollow. Poppyfrost came up with the idea of going inside the old Twoleg nest."

Dustpelt nodded. "We'll send a patrol there later today," he decided. "Take the rat to the elders. Poppyfrost, take that mouse to the nursery. Heronfrost, take the other mouse to the medicine den. Our sick cats are hungry."

As they left, I sat down next to Mousewhisker. He seemed uncertain, but he sat down, too.

"You seem to like Heronfrost," I remarked.

"She saved my life," he said defensively. "Nightcloud would have killed me." There was a silence before he added, "She's an impressive cat."

"Well," I mewed, "Good luck with her. Heronfrost doesn't like many cats." He nodded, looking amused. Then she came back and meowed to Mousewhisker, "Let's go hunting again. We can go to the shore." I watched as they left. Then, feeling tired, I went to my nest and fell asleep.

Stripe entered my dreams, and when I woke, I felt even more tired. I went outside to see Sprucefang meow to Heronfrost, "Your vigil's over. Go find a nest in the den."

I knew exactly where she would put her nest. Right next to Mousewhisker.

Later that day, Dustpelt was announcing the cats that were chosen to attend the Gathering. "Cloudtail, Brightheart, Thornclaw, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Lionblaze, Icecloud, Ivypool, Sprucefang, Heronfrost, and Thistlepaw."

"My first Gathering!" Thistlepaw exclaimed. She bounced around like a kit, although she was almost halfway done with her training. I purred with amusement and shared a skinny vole with Thornclaw and Berrynose. Then, we left.

I would have been more comfortable crossing ShadowClan territory, but we went the usual route. We met with WindClan at the tree-bridge, and ThunderClan made it across first. RiverClan and ShadowClan had already arrived.

"I will begin," Mistystar mewed. "Recently, our medicine cat, Mothwing, passed away. StarClan will honor her memory. On a happier note, we have one new warrior, Maplesmoke."

Blackstar stepped forward. "Prey is scarce, but we are managing well. We have three new apprentices, Stonepaw, Sootpaw, and Moonpaw. Also, two of our warriors died fighting a fox, Badgerclaw and Snailtail." I saw Bramblestar narrow his eyes. Toadstep's children! I couldn't see them present, or their father.

Bramblestar started talking then. "We have recently lost Blossomfall due to infection. She will be greatly missed. Not long after, Thrushpaw was killed in a cowardly attack led by WindClan."

"He crossed the border!" Emberfoot snarled.

Bramblestar went on. "Several sunrises ago, Spiderleg died from….greencough. On a happier note, Rosepetal has kitted. She has two healthy kits. We also have a new warrior, Heronfrost."

Onestar hesitated until the cheering for the new warrior died down. "WindClan has lost several kits due to illness, and Whiskernose was injured hunting. Heathertail drowned when she was trapped under the ice. Ashfoot has retired from her duty as deputy. Emberfoot will be the new deputy."

Bramblestar leapt from the tree and the Clans broke apart to talk and gossip. I saw Ivypool and Heronfrost talking to Tigerheart and Ferretclaw. The only Clan that didn't mingle was WindClan. They left instantly.

And I realized for the first time, it was absolutely my fault Heathertail had died. And now, her mate would be the next leader of WindClan.


	7. Chapter 7

Stripe-Outside of ShadowClan Territory

I flattened myself to the ground the way Lionblaze had showed me. The mouse wouldn't stand a chance. Quick as a flash, I leapt at it, killing it with one paw. I bit into the meat, savoring the taste.

I didn't notice the branches rustling. A cat emerged from the brambles. She was the prettiest cat I'd ever seen, with black and silver fur. Her eyes were narrowed green slits of malice. I sat up, suddenly aware that I had company.

"Nice mouse," she meowed in a level tone. I blinked at her. "Who are you?"

"You don't know?" She looked vaguely surprised. "Everyone knows me here. Even the Clans."

"Really?" I answered, feeling slightly unnerved.

"I know who you are," the cat mewed. "I know your brothers."

I felt sick, because I knew the cat now, too. "You're Splash, aren't you?"

Her whiskers twitched. "Smart, aren't you? I can tell nothing ever gets past you. Am I right?" I felt embarrassed.

"Look, Stripe, I know you're going to have kits. And I know that you don't have enough food. And I know you had to depend on that stupid kittypet to give you food. Not to mention the fact that that pesky ThunderClan warrior doesn't love you anymore. You join us, and we'll give you food. We'll give your kits a home. And you can see your brothers."

What Splash was offering was tempting. I hesitated and dipped my head. "Fine," I answered. "I'm in."

The rogue's camp was orderly set up, with nests made of twigs, ferns, moss, branches, reeds, and old Twoleg things lining the edges of the clearing. Huge thickets circled it, and a tall, burnt-out stump of an old oak was in the middle of the clearing. I flinched as I saw a mangy tortoiseshell she-cat glare at me through amber eyes as her kits slept. A ginger and white tom was eating a sparrow with a dark brown and cream tabby she-cat. They both trained hostile stares on me. Splash led me to the center of the clearing and turned to the other cats. "She's joining. Hey, Zennia," she added, turning to the queen in the thicket. "Make sure everyone knows who Stripe is by the end of the day. She'll really help us."

The tortoiseshell cat-Zennia-looked like she thought that was impossible, but she nodded. Splash turned to the ginger and white tom. "Ziggy, you're in charge. Where are Luna, Ruby, Reed, Blast, Log, and Izzy?"

"Hunting," the dark brown and cream she-cat answered. "What do you think? Ziggy and I were lucky to catch this sparrow. But someone has to hunt for Zennia, you know."

"All right, Bramble. Someone will have to hunt for Stripe-she's pregnant."

Bramble scowled. "Look, Splash, I was just hunting. If you're going hunting, go hunting for her."With that, the dark she-cat sprang to her paws and disappeared into a thicket. Ziggy rolled his eyes and followed. I could still hear her meowing on and on about how worthless cats were when they couldn't hunt, and that if Splash wanted me fed, she had better catch me my prey.

I cast an awkward glance at Splash. She rolled her eyes. "Bramble was the first we recruited. She's always this way with the new ones." With that, the cat stalked off.

It was odd, how Splash was hated by all the rogues in the area, but treated with mostly respect. I had no idea how to treat her, but if Reed loved her, that was enough for me. My brother had good judgment. If Splash was some kind of evil cat who was hated by everyone and stole prey and killed cats, he wouldn't be with her.

A dark gray she-cat entered the camp with a dark brown tomcat. I recognized the tom as Log, a rogue who had knew my mother. He waved his tail at me. "Hey, Stripe! I suppose you're looking for your brothers. Blast is still out hunting. Reed went off with Splash."

I nodded in reply. He set a vole down in front of me before joining the cat who I assumed was his mate. I munched on the vole, acutely aware of Zennia's penetrating stare boring into me. I ignored her and sat down to eat. I missed my old den. I missed Lionblaze.

Later that day, I met up with my brothers, Reed and Blast. They seemed happy to see me, and Splash was nothing like what I had expected. She was polite and nice. When she jumped up on the stump, she announced, "Stripe is a new cat here to join us. Treat her with respect." Her icy green eyes traveled around the clearing. She beckoned me away from the others. "You know the Clans, don't you?"

I hesitated. "ThunderClan, and some ShadowClan. The other Clans are WindClan and RiverClan. Why?"

She shrugged. "No reason."

"How many cats live here?"

She blinked. "There's Ziggy, Bramble, Zennia, you, Blast, Reed, Luna, Log, Ruby, Izzy, and Dexter. But there are a lot of other rogues and loners in the area. Motor and Marigold should join."

I nodded in reply. "Marigold has five kits now," I added. "They would be a great help for you guys." She looked confused, but nodded quickly.

That night I had to sleep in a nest made of old dry grass and dead leaves. It was terribly cold, and the brambles over my head did very little against the snow. Zennia pointedly turned her back away from me, and her kits mewling kept me up half the night. Bramble and Ziggy stayed up late in the night purring and meowing. Reed and Splash slept in a den farther away from all of us. Blast and the gray cat-Luna, sat nearby me, and they seemed friendly enough. Ruby, a dark ginger she-cat who was a better fighter than any cat I'd ever met-maybe better than Lionblaze even-stayed on the far side of the clearing by herself. Izzy and Dexter, two littermates who looked exactly alike, both had nests inside different thickets. Overall, there was a lot of space left in the clearing; though it was so noisy I almost couldn't stand it. I woke up just after I had fallen asleep to make dirt and when I returned, Ruby was keeping watch on the stump. Izzy was stretching. She was a slender black she-cat with a white tail-tip and whiskers. Her brother Dexter looked like her. Ziggy and Bramble were awake, but they were still purring and talking so that they didn't notice me. When I returned to my nest, Zennia's kits woke up when I snapped a twig. Luna woke up, looking irritated.

At last dawn came, and Splash sent out patrols. I tensed as she glanced in my direction, only to nod. I felt a glimmer of newfound respect for the cat.

Through the day I met the other cats. Izzy was a jittery and nervous cat. Dexter was more sly and elusive. Ruby was aggressive and willing to fight. Bramble hated most cats. Ziggy was funny and icily polite, but that was it. Zennia was either overly protective of her kits or just hated me for some reason. Log was a smart cat with a nice personality. Luna was smart and clever and eager to make friends. And Splash was hard to read, but I think she cared about us. Some of us, anyway.

But all I can remember Lionblaze's expression as he described his Clan, the wistfulness in his eyes and his loyalty to them. I knew that this place wasn't like that.


	8. Chapter 8

Lionblaze-ThunderClan

"What about his vision?" I heard Dustpelt demand in an angry tone. "How in the name of StarClan are we going to get the other Clans to believe us? Mistystar's probably willing to believe it, and Blackstar's head is full of crow feathers at the moment, but you know how Onestar is!"

Jayfeather muttered something inaudible, then, in a louder tone, he mewled, "Littlecloud performed his ceremony when I had to look after Fogpaw and Whitewing and Spiderleg and Rosepetal, but now even more cats have fallen ill. I'm sure it's the same in the other Clans. Besides, every Clan lost cats this past moon. They'll have to agree!"

"ShadowClan lost cats during a fox attack," Dustpelt argued, "and WindClan lost Heathertail during the skirmish."

The cats inside the den were quiet for a moment, and I noticed Dovewing staring at me, open-mouthed in curiosity. I pressed myself against the ledge and scooted into the shadows.

Bramblestar growled, "Lionblaze made a mistake. You'd think after he killed Russetfur, he'd have more sense than to kill every cat he took on!"

I flinched, sending a pebble rolling down the Highledge. I prayed to StarClan that Dustpelt and Bramblestar wouldn't pick up my scent. I could only just see part of Jayfeather's face, and one ear twitched to show he knew I was there. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Dustpelt had shifted his paws. "I did tell them to fight like rogues, after they killed Thrushpaw and attacked Heronfrost."

Bramblestar snarled, "Yes, another one of Lionblaze's mistakes, letting his apprentice running off with his inexperienced daughter! They both need punished! He still wasn't properly punished for murdering Russetfur!"

Jayfeather let out a hiss. "Bramblestar, he was trying to save Firestar's life. Lionblaze ordered his apprentice to stay in camp!"

Dustpelt added, "I told them to fight like rogues. WindClan is stirring up trouble. It's not Lionblaze." In a sharper tone, he added, "I don't think you would have said any of that when you thought he was your son!" Before Bramblestar could say anything, Jayfeather cut in, meowing, "What about Quietpaw's dream? StarClan came to him and sent him a message. A prophecy. It might save the Clans!"

Bramblestar snapped, "I'm leader here!" Then, in a quieter tone, so quiet I had to prick my ears, he mewed, "It said, what again?"

"'No cat can prepare themselves against the wrath of those who are coming, and they will come StarClan is powerless.'" Jayfeather sighed. "Hollyleaf and Mousefur came to tell Quietpaw."

I pressed myself against the ledge so that no one could see me. Bramblestar murmured, "If we send anyone, we'll send Leafpool, Foxleap, Lionblaze, and Ivypool." My heart quickened as I realized he'd picked three of the cats who had witnessed Toadstep's decision.

"Ivypool wrenched her shoulder hunting, and she's come down with a cough," Jayfeather pointed out. "I don't want her going. And Foxleap has been helping Rosepetal. She's even weaker than before, and I'm afraid that if he leaves, she'll die. As for Leafpool, it would help if someone went who knew about herbs."

Bramblestar didn't sound happy, but he meowed, "Fine. We'll send Lionblaze, Leafpool, Mousewhisker, and Heronfrost." No one objected, so he continued. "We need to talk to the other Clans. Jayfeather, you and Quietpaw will go visit the Clans in the next few days. Stay in RiverClan tonight before heading to ShadowClan."

"Bring a warrior," Dustpelt added.

Jayfeather mewed, "Fine. Lionblaze, Quietpaw, and I will head to WindClan now." The he hesitated. "I'll stay here to watch Whitewing, Ivypool, Fogpaw, and Bumblestripe. They all have either greencough or whitecough."

"Okay," Dustpelt agreed. "I'll go send out patrols."

I tensed as he slid down the Highledge, not even noticing me. I waited until he was gone before slipping around to the other side of camp and sliding behind a thicket that Brackenfur was using to expand the warriors' den. I tensed as Sprucefang remarked how sharp the brambles were. Millie snapped back at him before moving some branches.

I fought through the brambles, wincing as they raked my fur before finding my nest. Several cats were still sleeping. I passed them and found Jayfeather in the clearing.

"You have to take Quietpaw to the other Clans," he whispered, blind eyes wide.

"I know," I interrupted. "I heard everything."

He nodded shortly. "Take my apprentice to WindClan first."

I nodded, feeling a flutter of anxiety in my stomach. "I'll go get him." I slipped into the medicine den and saw the young black and white tom telling Amberbreeze to return to the warriors' den. The ginger she-cat nodded and raced outside.

"Quietpaw," I muttered to him, "Bramblestar wants us to go tell the other Clans about your dream."

He nodded, looking slightly worried. "Where are we going first?"

"WindClan," I answered. He tensed. I turned to him, my whiskers twitching. "What is it, Quietpaw?"

"They killed my brother," he whispered, eyes filled with grief. "I don't want to help them. That cat who killed him-Emberfoot-is the deputy now. And so what that Heathertail's dead? I don't feel any better."

I took a deep breath. "Quietpaw, I've lost lots of cats. My sister, Hollyleaf. My second litter all died because of greencough. Firestar died. I never knew my father well. I lost who I thought was my real father and my real mother. I lost my half-brother, even though I barely knew him and he hated me. Quietpaw, I killed Russetfur by mistake. Same with Heathertail. If Cinderheart was killed, killing the cat who did that to her wouldn't make it better. Quietpaw, we can never have them back." I stared at the young cat, willing him to understand.

He nodded. "I didn't see him in StarClan," he ventured. "Do you think that he might be….?"

I blinked. "Quietpaw, I believe that all the cats that are-or were-loyal to the Dark Forest are still there."

He nodded again, and we walked in silence. I halted at the border and waved my tail to Quietpaw, who sat down in the snow. I stared down at the stream through the ice, and I almost thought I could see Ashfur's body, the pale gray fur slicked back until it was almost black, his body lodged between two rocks. I squinted into the depths of the cold water, and gasped.

It wasn't Ashfur. It was Heathertail. I instantly twisted my head so I couldn't see the body of the cat I had once loved.

A WindClan patrol came by moments later, led by Sunstrike. She narrowed her eyes. "Why in the name of StarClan do you have the nerve to show your face around these parts?" she hissed, getting nose-to-nose with me. "You're not welcome here, Lionblaze."

"I can take you. I could rip you in half. It would be easy," I sneered, my claws digging into the ground. She let out a warning yowl, but Owlwhisker broke between us before either of us could attack. "Knock it off, Sunstrike. If Lionblaze is here, he should explain."

"We have a message for Onestar and Kestrelflight," Quietpaw broke in. "A sign from StarClan."

"Jayfeather should figure it out," Harespring retorted.

"He has," I snarled, my fur bristling in anticipation of a good fight. Sunstrike curled her lip. "You make me sick, Lionblaze. At every battle you fight, you kill someo-"

"Shut up, Sunstrike!" Weaselfur growled. "We'll take them to Onestar."

The moor was cold and windy. Snow started falling. Sunstrike occasionally let out a hiss, but Owlwhisker would shut her up.

We entered the camp. Owlwhisker led us to Onestar's den, and Kestrelflight soon joined. Owlwhisker quickly left.

"Lionblaze," Onestar meowed, not welcoming or hostile. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a message from Bramblestar and Jayfeather. Quietpaw has had a prophecy."

Kestrelflight looked suddenly eager. "Is this the one you asked Littlecloud and me about? My apprentice, Lostpaw, stayed here, but we know that we need a sign." Onestar twitched his ear.

"Mousefur and Hollyleaf told me that cats are coming against us, from the outside, and that StarClan is powerless. Bramblestar thinks it would be reasonable to send four cats from every Clan to look for threats outside of the territories. They would go united."

Onestar hesitated. "We do need a sign right now. And if there are threats…" The fur along his spine rose. "I am in, Lionblaze. You may tell Bramblestar I will send four warriors to the edge of my territory, where the cats left for the mountains."

I hesitated. "You could send them now. We're going to RiverClan and ShadowClan, also."

He hesitated. "Fine, I'll send Nightcloud, Emberfoot, Whitetail, and Weaselfur."

I dipped my head in acknowledgement. "ThunderClan thanks you," I mewed. "We will leave now."

He nodded. "I'll tell them." He left the den. I turned to Quietpaw, expecting to see his eyes happy, looking excited that we were progressing.

"Emberfoot is coming," he whispered. "And Nightcloud."

And I dreaded the moment I had to see them both face-to-face.


	9. Chapter 9

Stripe-Outside of ShadowClan Territory

I watched as Ziggy and Bramble came into the clearing, carrying prey. My mouth watered as Ziggy dropped a sparrow in front of Zennia and Bramble settled down in her nest to eat a vole. Ziggy deposited a shrew near me. I got out of my nest to grab the shrew, but Ruby lunged forward and caught it in her mouth. "Back off, flea-bag." She coughed. Sickness was in the air, and Ruby had whitecough. She had the symptoms that Lionblaze had warned me about, and Izzy tried to help her with coltsfoot and feverfew, but nothing helped.

I knew that Ruby was a formidable fighter, even with whitecough, so I let her have the shrew. Her fur flattened. "Are you sure?" She was uncharacteristically hesitant.

I nodded. She blinked. "Do you want to share?" she offered. I hesitated and nodded again. The shrew's meat was sour and stringy, and I wrinkled my nose. My stomach ached.

A spasm hit me. I flinched. Ruby looked at me, alarmed. Luna's eyes widened across the clearing.

"What's going on?" Izzy demanded, her fur bristling.

"Her kits are coming!" Luna hissed, her eyes wide with fear. "Get Zennia." I gasped as pain hit me again.

"Take a deep breath," Zennia urged. It was shocking that she would actually help me, but I obeyed. I gasped again as another spasm racked my body. I wanted to black out. I couldn't.

"Take a deep breath…" Luna ordered, her voice now brisk. I let them tell me what to do. A pain struck me again.

"The first kit is coming."

I gasped as the first kit was born. Luna and Izzy stayed near me as Zennia made sure it was breathing. "A tom," she announced. Moments later the other kit was born. "A she-cat." I closed my eyes as pain threatened to overtake me in a black wave. "Another tom!" I sighed as the pain slowly ebbed away.

"Thank you," I whispered to them. Izzy nodded, her eyes wide, while Luna looked away. Ruby still looked frightened. I gathered the kits close and licked each of them.

"What will you name them?" Bramble asked quietly. I hadn't noticed her there.

"The she-cat will be Puddle." She looked nothing like me, with a silvery coat. I glanced at the toms. One was golden, like Lionblaze, which sent a pang to my heart. The other was a dark gray kit with a smoky pelt. I blinked at them.

Ruby meowed, "Well, you can eat the rest of the shrew. You need it."

"How long was that?" I breathed.

"Well, you started kitting a little past dawn," Bramble answered. "And now it's nearly dusk."

"That long?" I exclaimed. I shrugged. "I'm not hungry. Can I have something to drink?" Izzy nodded and left the clearing with wads of moss in her mouth. "The golden kit will be Eagle," I decided, remembering Lionblaze's descriptions of the golden-feathered eagles. "The other tom will be Storm."

"Those are lovely names," Bramble said, which wasn't expected. I blinked my thanks at Izzy brought some soaked moss. I licked up the water.

"They should open their eyes in the next few days," Zennia said quietly. "Send 'em over, my kits need something to do."

I nodded and fell into a blissful sleep.

It was quiet when I woke up three days later. The day before I had eaten a mouse and Izzy brought me water after the came back from hunting. Ruby, still sick, stayed on the other side of the clearing so she didn't infect the kits. Ziggy still kept his distance, but occasionally brought me prey if Bramble hadn't already. Luna, who had had kits before-I later found out her kits were Dexter and Izzy-would ask me how they were and if they had opened their eyes. Reed and Blast were thrilled. Log was happy for me, being someone who had known my mother.

A kit twitched in the nest. It was Storm. He shook his fluffy fur out and sneezed. I purred with amusement. He turned to stare at me, blinking his foggy blue eyes for several heartbeats. "Are you my mother?" he asked in a quavering voice.

"I am," I answered. "You are Storm."

"I know," he answered quietly. "I heard you and another cat talking."

Zennia walked over to me from across the clearing. "He opened his eyes!" She sounded delighted as she turned to my son. "Do you want to meet my kits?"

His foggy, unfocused eyes seemed to clear a bit. "Yes." He scampered off, tail high.

Zennia purred. "He's cute. I better make sure they aren't getting into trouble." She walked away, yowling at her kits to stop messing around and to stop bothering Ziggy.

Later that day Eagle opened his eyes. He went to join his brother.

"Why hasn't she opened her eyes?" I asked Luna quietly.

Her eyes were weary. "One of my kits, from my first litter…He never opened his eyes." Her voice was hoarse as she added, "He was weak since birth…He only lived a moon, then he died."

"So you're telling me that my daughter will die and there isn't a thing I can do about it?"

"Maybe not," Luna meowed calmly.

She's right, because the next morning Puddle opened her eyes. It's such a relief. One of her eyes are foggier than the other, and she seems uncoordinated on that side. I watched as she lumbered clumsily over to Bleak, one of Zennia's kits, leaning on Storm, who seems to be oddly protective over her.

"I'm sorry," Izzy whispered. "She's blind in one eye."

I don't respond. I had had suspicions. Instead I get off my paws and sit down in my nest.

I love them all the same. All of them. They are my piece of Lionblaze, no matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

I do NOT own Warriors, only a few characters of my own.

Lionblaze-ThunderClan

Quietpaw slithered out of the ShadowClan camp beside me. The other cats waited near the shore of the lake. It unnerved me to have cats like Emberfoot and Nightcloud with us, though the RiverClan cats were nice enough. Mintfur was a quiet cat, and Pebblefoot was older, with more experience. I'd traveled with Petalfur, the RiverClan she-cat who was with us before, so she was eager to come. Troutstream was arrogant, but a good warrior. We had Ferretclaw, Toadfoot, Olivenose, and Applefur with us now. I led the way to the ThunderClan camp as the other cats trailed behind.

Bramblestar's eyes were cold as he and several warriors met us at the thorn barrier. "Lionblaze, Leafpool, Mousewhisker, and Heronfrost will accompany you." Nightcloud let out a hiss at the name "Leafpool" and Emberfoot looked like he wanted to tear my throat out. I couldn't blame him.

Heronfrost narrowed her eyes. "What exactly is this about?"

"StarClan warned me," Quietpaw answered, stepping out of the line of cats. "There are cats outside of the Clans, cats who want to kill us. StarClan cannot defeat it, for they do not want to interfere."

"Why?" Heronfrost snarled, making my fur prickle. "Are they cowards?"

Troutstream let out a hiss, and Petalfur looked shocked, as did most of the cats. Toadfoot shifted his paws uncomfortably, like he agreed, while several of the WindClan cats-Weaselfur and Nightcloud-stayed expressionless. The cats who were shocked were good, loyal warriors, like Petalfur, Whitetail and Troutstream. The other cats were mainly senior warriors who had experienced the battle with the Dark Forest, realizing that StarClan cats died, too, and that they could be afraid of losing cats. Applefur had been a Dark Forest cat. Nightcloud's son had been driven away by his own father during the battle. I figured those cats were now uncertain. Whitetail was almost elderly; the most senior cat going on this quest. I remembered how Mousefur stood up for StarClan, and felt a pang.

Bramblestar turned to my daughter, his eyes smoldering with rage. "Heronfrost," he mewed in an icily calm voice, "Do not ever say that again or I swear by StarClan that I will exile you as a traitor."

Her eyes widened, and Mousewhisker's fur started to rise. I felt a glimmer of pride that my daughter had loyal friends.

"You won't," Heronfrost retorted, her voice steady, though there was a trace of uncertainty there. I admired her courage.

"Oh? You don't think I will?" Bramblestar growled softly. Raising his voice, he snarled, "You don't know anything, Heronpaw." He glared at her. "StarClan is the foundation of every Clan!"

"Even when the Clan doesn't follow the warrior code?" a cat challenged. I craned my neck to see Dustpelt approaching his leader. I wanted to yowl that we were making ourselves look weak in front of our rivals, but Dustpelt looked calm. He whispered to Bramblestar for a heartbeat, and then the leader stood shakily before heading to camp.

Toadfoot met Dustpelt's level gaze. "Is he okay?"

Dustpelt didn't answer. "Warriors, we are all counting on you. If StarClan wants this many cats to save us, then I fear that some of you will never come back."His voice shook. "I am too old to go on such a quest, but if I were younger, I would not have any questions on going." Was it my imagination, or did his eyes flash to Heronfrost? He went on quickly. "StarClan grant you courage, and the will of survival!"

"How can they grant us courage," a RiverClan cat muttered, "if they don't have courage themselves?"

By scent I could tell it was Pebblefoot. The warrior was older than me, and he'd probably seen things during the Dark Forest battle that would make my skin crawl. Moleclaw, who had been a messenger between the Clans, had told me that Pebblefoot had killed his own mate when she stayed loyal to the Dark Forest.

I held my breath as I stared at the gray tom. StarClan hadn't saved her, or him.

I lifted my chin. "We need to go," I mewed, forcing by voice to sound strong. "If not for the sake of StarClan, then for our cats; our kits."

Whitetail nodded and followed me as I began walking. Slowly, the rest of the cats walked behind us as we went to the edge of the territories.

We reached the edge of the territories. Whitetail's fur brushed my side reassuringly. "That was your daughter, wasn't it?" she whispered, a trace of sympathy in her eyes.

I nodded, remembering that she had kits in WindClan, some of whom were with us now, like Emberfoot.

"Is she okay?" Whitetail asked quietly. Whatever the differences between our Clans, for some reason I trusted Whitetail. She had always helped cats, and she was a lot like a medicine cat.

"I don't know," I answered gruffly. "She's a warrior now-she can take care of herself."

Whitetail dipped her head, though I couldn't tell if she agreed. Her eyes strayed to the cats behind us. "Do you think we should have one cat from each Clan…lead us?"

I stopped and glanced at her. "Sure. Are you representing WindClan, you mean?"

She shook her head. "No, Emberfoot probably will. But remember last time, how Toadfoot and you fought over who would lead? We can't have that happen again. I have a feeling that if it did, it would be between ThunderClan and WindClan, and ShadowClan would back us up, but RiverClan would side with you. If that happened, the quest would be for nothing, and we really needed that sign…" Her voice trailed off, and she looked at her paws guiltily. I knew she had just revealed that her Clan was weak. I pretended to ignore it as she added quickly, "We need to pick four cats to lead us. Four cats to take charge."

"You know, Whitetail, you would be a good WindClan leader."

Her eyes darted to me for a heartbeat. "Yeah, well, a son is better than a mate." Her voice held an edge to it that made me feel confused. It took me moments to realize that her mate was Onestar, and her son was Emberfoot. I felt a pang of sympathy. Whitetail would have made a better leader than most cats in WindClan. She would have been a better leader than even Onestar or maybe Firestar. She was peaceful and didn't approve of war-that much I knew. She had never been in the fighting during recent battles-at least, none that had been reported.

I hesitated. "Fine, we'll tell them." Raising my voice to the other cats, I yowled, "We're going to have one cat from each Clan be the 'leader' of that Clan. They will represent the other cats from their Clan."

Olivenose called, "Why would we do that?"

"To make it fair," Whitetail answered, "so that no Clan has more power than the other."

The ShadowClan cats looked uneasy. They had changed from the Clan of troublemakers and traitors to a group that strictly followed the warrior code. WindClan looked irritated, apart from Whitetail. I waved my tail to Heronfrost, Mousewhisker, and Leafpool.

"So, who will represent ThunderClan?" Leafpool asked quietly.

"I don't know," Mousewhisker responded. "Maybe you, because you're the most senior cat."

"Or Lionblaze," Heronfrost suggested. "He's a great fighter, and he is a senior warrior."

"I choose Lionblaze," Leafpool put in. I blinked at her support and headed over to the center of cats. We were just on the border between WindClan and ThunderClan.

Applefur stood up. "I will represent my Clan."

"I am RiverClan's leader," Mintfur put in.

I glanced at WindClan. Nightcloud looked furious as Emberfoot stood up. "WindClan has chosen me." His jaws were parted in a yawn, and I saw Weaselfur give the tom a respectful glance. For some reason Whitetail looked slightly worried.

"Okay," I mewed stiffly. "Let's go." I waved my tail at Applefur, Mintfur, and Emberfoot to join us. Applefur shifted her paws uncomfortably, and Emberfoot looked like he wanted to bite my throat out. Mintfur, however, seemed to understand and joined me. After a brief hesitation, Applefur and Emberfoot followed.

"You aren't in charge here, you know," Emberfoot blustered.

"Then who is?" I asked without turning around. "You?"

"I do have the highest rank," Emberfoot pointed out in an arrogant tone. I was beginning to wonder why Heathertail would have been stupid enough to fall in love with this cat, of all cats.

"Yeah? Well, Applefur, Mintfur, Whitetail, Toadfoot, Leafpool, Weaselfur, Nightcloud, and Pebblefoot are all older than you." I walked past the tom.

"Yeah, well Onestar appointed me as a deputy because I deserved it. So, I'm the one leading?"

"That's not what I heard," Applefur growled, her fur rising. "I thought that this was a united quest. I also heard that Onestar only appointed a pile of fox-dung as his deputy because that pile of fox-dung happened to be his son." Her amber eyes flashed to Emberfoot, and then to me. I thought I saw a mischief glint in them. Once a ShadowClan, always a ShadowClan.

I stared out at the forest and blinked. Chances were I would come back, but when I saw the other cats, I knew that some of us would never see our Clans again.


	11. Chapter 11

Oh, and I realized I haven't put in allegiances yet. They will be at the bottom of this chapter!

I also realize several characters are out of character. My bad.

Stripe-Outside of ShadowClan Territory

I watched as my kits skittered around the clearing on stubby legs after Zennia's kits, which were several moons older. I watched as Storm helped Puddle to her paws, and Eagle bumped into them, looking impatient. I stifled a purr as the older kits-Zennia's three-started a mock battle. Eagle, Storm, and Puddle attacked. Puddle was pinned down by a bigger ginger tom. Storm wrenched the other kit off his sister, and helped her to her paws as the pinned down the ginger kit. They made a good team. Ziggy brought them a mouse, and they began playing with it. I bit back a purr.

Bramble glanced at me. "They're cute kits, you know."

"Yeah," I purred.

"I always thought about having some," she admitted. "But I don't think I'd be a great mother. And then I wouldn't be allowed to hunt and fight. Besides, Ziggy doesn't want to have kits." She sounded exasperated.

"Hmm," I mewed, feeling sympathy towards the dark tabby she-cat. "Well, they're wonderful."

She shrugged. "Yeah."

I watched my kits play until it was time for them to come inside. The snow was making Storm sneeze, and Puddle started coughing. I was worried she had gotten Ruby's whitecough, but Izzy gave Puddle some herbs. They fell asleep instantly, sleeping next to me. I eventually fell asleep.

When I woke, Zennia offered to look after them. "You need to get out of the camp. You look like you're bored out of your mind."

I didn't want to admit it, but she was right. So I had to tell all my kits that I'd be back and went hunting with Dexter. We picked up squirrel scent and exchanged a glance. He angled his ears to the fluffy-tailed creature as it burrowed through the snow. I nodded and picked up my pace until I was chasing the squirrel. It took off, darting between trees. I brought a heavy paw on its head and sank my claws into it. My mouth watered, and I almost ate the squirrel then. Instead I picked it up in my mouth and turned around to see Dexter crouching in the shade of a tree. His green eyes were wide with alarm. He mouthed silently, Get out of there! I stared at him, puzzled, when three ThunderClan warriors emerged from the undergrowth. Dexter melted into the shadows, but I could barely see his eyes.

"A rogue," one growled. She was a silver and white tabby. She was very pretty, but her claws were out, and her teeth bared in a snarl.

"Yeah," one put in. "Stealing our prey?" That cat was a gray tabby tom.

"Bumblestripe, you're mouse-brained," the oldest cat snapped. He had reddish tabby fur, and his eyes were narrowed. "Of course she's stealing our prey. She's got a squirrel in her mouth and she crossed the border foxlengths back." I searched for Dexter, but his eyes were wide with fear.

"She smells like milk," the one called Bumblestripe put in. "She must have kits around here." I dug my claws into the earth.

The red tabby tom narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, she's got kits. Where are they? Where in the name of StarClan are they?" he snarled. I flinched.

"Easy, Foxleap," Bumblestripe hissed.

"Should we drive her out, or what?" Foxleap demanded. Now that my head was clearing from the panic, I recognized their names. The question was directed to the she-cat.

"We could teach her a lesson so that she never comes back," she snarled. Her eyes glinted with bloodlust. "I could kill her, easily. It would be as easy as killing Antpelt again, or that StarClan-forsaken she-cat from WindClan."

"Ivypool-"

"She started the fight!" Ivypool snarled. "It's not my fault that cats always try to kill me."

"Well, what do we do?" Bumblestripe demanded.

"I say we kill her here," Ivypool snarled, "so that her kits won't give us any trouble. They won't bother us then, Foxleap, will they?"

"But if she has kits," Bumblestripe ventured, "we could recruit them. Cinderheart still has milk, and after what happened with Rosepetal…" Foxleap flinched.

"I say we drive her out," Foxleap put in.

"You're being mouse-brained," Bumblestripe argued. "Just take her to Bramblestar. He'll decide."

"B-But my kits!" I gasped.

Foxleap curled his lip. "StarClan didn't take pity on my kits, did they? We won't take pity on yours."

I shot a last glance at Dexter. He looked at me helplessly before slipping away silently. Well, that was reassuring. Ivypool growled at me to go, and I could do nothing but follow Foxleap.


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is solely the Allegiances**

ALLEGIANCES

ThunderClan

Leader: Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice, Quietpaw

Warriors: Brackenfur-golden-brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Apprentice, Fogpaw

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, former kittypet

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray and white tom

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Apprentice, Thistlepaw

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tabby tom with black stripes

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool-silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Sprucefang-dark gray tom

Amberbreeze-pale ginger she-cat, amber eyes

Heronfrost-dark brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Apprentices: Fogpaw- very pale gray, almost white, tom with blue eyes

Quietpaw-small black and white tom, amber eyes

Thistlepaw-spiky-furred tortoiseshell and black she-cat

Queens: Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, expecting Bramblestar's kits

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat, expecting Lionblaze's kits, mother of Heronfrost and Fogpaw

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat, mother of Foxleap's kits Beechkit (brown tabby tom with amber eyes) and Milkkit (creamy white she-cat with blue eyes)

Elders: Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar-large, elderly, white tom with jet-black paws

Deputy: Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Cedarpaw

Warriors: Oakfur-small brown tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Apprentice, Sootpaw

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Stonepaw

Crowfrost-black and white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Tanglepaw

Snowbird-pure-white she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Apprentice, Moonpaw

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Pinenose-black she-cat

Ferretclaw-cream and gray tom

Starlingwing-ginger tom

Apprentice, Robinpaw

Toadstep-black and white tom, formerly of ThunderClan

Apprentices: Tanglepaw-long-haired red-brown tabby tom

Robinpaw-small, energetic light brown and ginger she-cat

Cedarpaw-dark gray she-cat

Stonepaw-sleek gray tabby tom, blue eyes, formerly of ThunderClan

Sootpaw-small black tom, formerly of ThunderClan

Moonpaw-slender silver and white she-cat with black paws and blue eyes, formerly of ThunderClan

Queens: Kinkfur-tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles, expecting Scorchfur's kits

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Crowfrost's kits Stoatkit (dark brown tabby tom) and Darkkit (slender black she-cat with green eyes)

Elders: Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WindClan

Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy: Emberfoot-gray tom with one black paw

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

Apprentice, Smokepaw

Warriors: Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Apprentice, Buzzardpaw

Gorsetail-very pale gray and white tom

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown and white tom

Apprentice, Bramblepaw

Leaftail-dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Rubblepaw

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Eagleflight-gray and white tom

Boulderclaw-large pale gray tom

Furzetail-gray and white she-cat

Whiskernose-light brown tom

Apprentice, Quillpaw

Apprentices: Rubblepaw-dark gray and brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Quillpaw-spiky-furred very dark gray she-cat

Smokepaw-slender, smoky black she-cat

Buzzardpaw-dark ginger tom

Bramblepaw-dark brown and cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Queens: Duskwind-brown tabby she-cat, mother of Harespring's kits Soundkit (large gray tom), Rabbitkit (pale gray tabby tom), and Mistkit (dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Elders: Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Tornear-tabby tom

Ashfoot-gray she-cat

RiverClan

Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom

Medicine Cat-Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Warriors: Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Basspaw

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Apprentice, Rockpaw

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Sneezepaw

Robinwing-tortoiseshell and white tom

Petalfur-gray and white she-cat

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Lightningstorm-golden tabby tom with amber eyes and brown paws

Apprentice, Sweetpaw

Troutstream-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossyfoot-brown and white she-cat

Rushtail-light brown tabby tom

Maplesmoke-ginger and white she-cat

Apprentice-Bouncepaw

Apprentices: Rockpaw-very large black tom with long claws, blue eyes

Sweetpaw-calico she-cat

Boucepaw-dark ginger tom, amber eyes

Basspaw-black and white tom

Sneezepaw-brown tabby she-cat

Queens: Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat, expecting Mallownose's kits

Mosstail-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Reedwhisker's kits

Elders: Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat


End file.
